Seven Deadly Sins
by Roses and Diamonds
Summary: A collection of one shots portraying the Persona 3 characters' deaths by their own deadly sins.
1. Wrath

**A/N: Before I start, I want to say that these may be OOC a bit. It's hard to come up with one for each. Ya really have to stretch it. This story is of the characters up to after the Yukishima first chapter is redone. Let me know if you see any mistakes.  
**

**Summary: Characters from the series' death inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins. Short one-shots.  
**

**

* * *

**Wrath

Some called her a genius, a wonder girl, a prodigy. Others, an angel, a blessing, even perfection. Her? She called herself Mitsuru.

And she was perfection. She had to be if she was to deal with the expectations. But with each greeting, comment, or good-bye, her invisible load got heavier. "Kirijo-senpai! What an honor to talk to you!" "You're so perfect, Mitsuru-senpai! I wish I could be like you!" "Working hard like always, eh? Nothing less from Mitsuru Kirijo!" Each conversation slowly brought about her own eventual fate of mental collapse. So fragile.

But she smiled at them all. She showed them that she was perfection. Nothing stopped her once she got rid of her own emotions. This was the fate given to her since she was born into the Kirijo family with the weight of the world on her slender shoulders.

Each day she dressed same as always, never looking herself in the eye as she beheld her reflection, a mere shadow of what she could be. A puppet controlled by what people wanted of her. She didn't want to see that.

It was the same as always. Never changing.

Until her Persona was thrust upon her.

For some reason, this seemed to be the trigger she had been waiting for. It was her way to stop being Mitsuru Kirijo and just be Mitsuru. For one hour each night, she escaped the expectant eyes of the world. Her time alone to fight shadows and grow as herself.

Yet even that didn't last. They came one by one: Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, and the boy. All of them came for their own, different reasons. Who was she to stop them?

But with them came the old puppet Mitsuru and the weight of their expectations. She was expected to be the calm, collected, responsible, smart leader everyone knew her to be in the real world. Maybe that's what broke her.

Had it been any other day, she probably would've been the same old girl that everyone knew and worshiped. It was purely coincidence that it happened to be exam result day. Once again, she had come out on top with ease. Nights of endless study had not been in vain. Usually, this relieved her, knowing that she had fulfilled another expectation, but this time, it put her in a foul mood. To her agitation, the awe-filled comments increased. Everywhere she went she couldn't escape the whispering, respectful eye-averting, and adoring fan cries. It all only served to heighten her anger.

The only relief she found was when Fuuka told her that they were going to Tarturus that night. It would give her a chance to let off steam and control the building rage inside herself.

"Split up and search for enemies," came the command from Fuuka as soon as they had gotten to their destination. Immediately, the other party members ran off in search of shadows. She only patiently waited until they had all rounded a corner or disappeared into the darkness before sighing in relief. She was free at last!

Laughing in elation, she sprinted down the only unoccupied corridor, saber forward, hoping to run into a shadow before she would completely let go of the calm Mitsuru.

One turn after the other came up with nothing, though. Before long, her mind wandered and her legs slowed. The familiar weight came back as she realized her mistake._ What if I had met a shadow? I could have hurt myself. _said the Kirijo side of Mitsuru. _Everyone depends on you. Stop before you get hurt. You're too weak to do this on your own. _

Five pounds, ten pounds, twenty pounds. Each stepped increased the invisible load until eventually, she collapsed into sobs.

"No! I don't want to be this way! I DON'T WANT TO BE WEAK!" she screamed out in anguish. Her anger bubbled up higher and higher, threatening to break into white-hot, uncontrollable rage.

"Mitsuru-senpai?" came Yukari's call. Moments later, the whole group appeared running around the corner, each with their weapons drawn and face tight. They had thought she was in trouble! Too-weak Mitsuru couldn't handle herself on her own. This seemed to be the last straw on the already tumbling house of cards. Her rage exploded into raw fury.

It was just dumb luck that a group of shadows charged into their group at that exact moment.

Before anyone could react, she threw herself towards the shadows with no regard for her own safety, too mad to think clearly. All the weight that had pressed her into the ground was now transformed into angry fuel, launching her forward.

"No, Mitsuru!" Akihiko yelled.

She only ignored him, and with a scream of "Die by Mitsuru Kirijo's wrath, shadows!", attacked.

In her anger, she didn't pause to access the enemy properly. This group seemed to be one of the stronger ones, the ones they usually needed the whole group to take down, and they had already surrounded Mitsuru, cutting her off from her friends. She'd just thrown herself into a battle unprepared and without allies. Her anger would only take her so far.

_So this is my death. _She thought. _If that is my fate, then I will go down with everything I have. _

And she did.

She released everything into her blows. Again and again she hit their rock hard bodies making no mark. It seemed like they were laughing at her_, _just toying around like she was some bug, zooming around their heads. She kept going.

Eventually, they tired of their game. The first blow hit her square in the stomach, knocking her to the cold floor. The next one pounced on Mitsuru and started bashing her head into the ground. Blood starting pouring through her hair and made a pool around her now weak form. Just when everyone thought she could stand no more, the shadow lifted itself off her. _So they'll just let me bleed to death?_ she wondered through the fog clouding her thoughts..

But she was wrong. So wrong.

The beast to the right of her seemed to be a magic caster. Not big on physical blows like the others, but blood thirsty just the same. The other shadows were letting it have the final blow.

With one simple Agi spell, she was on fire, burning to death. Each body part, flaming, charring, melting. Anguished screams ripped from her throat as she slowly fell into the unending abyss of death.

She turned her head to the side for one last look at her comrades and friends as they watched her burn. All of them had their mouths open as if they were screaming, but she could hear no sound. Yukari had tears streaming down her face. Akihiko was fighting tooth and nail to get past the shadows and get to her, but was barely even bothering them. Junpei was looking around wildly for something to use to turn the situation around. But she just smiled and turned her head towards the ceiling of the one place that had been home and hell.

There, I slowly burned in the fires of wrath.


	2. Greed

Greed

"Ah," I sighed as I entered my room. Another long day of training had left me exhausted. A run in the morning, boxing after school, and going in Tartarus during the Dark Hour. It all added up to weigh down my limbs and cause my brain to turn groggy.

Grabbing a shirt and sweatpants out of my drawer, I discarded my school uniform, threw on the other clothes, and eased myself into my bed and onto my pillow. Just as I was sinking down into the fog of sleep, a knock came at my door. "Yeah?" I grunted fighting with my heavy eyelids.

"It's me," came Mitsuru's voice.

With a sigh and a "Come in", I lifted myself into a sitting position and swung my legs over the side of my bed where my feet met the floor with a soft thump. I ran my hands through my disheveled hair in an attempt to wake myself up. _This had better be important._

Mitsuru's face peeked around the door to assess me before coming fully in. After confirming that I was up and dressed, she pushed the door open and proceeded in, arms crossed and face blank.

"We need to talk, Akihiko," she stated once she had reached my bed and was standing over me.

"And it's not something that can wait til morning?" I inquired, once again running my hands through my hair.

"No. It's concerning what happened earlier." My flinch didn't go unnoticed by Mitsuru. I knew it would come up eventually, but I had been hoping to put it off. "Can I sit here?" she asked motioning to the space beside me on the bed. I nodded and shifted myself so my back was to the headboard and we were facing each other as she gracefully positioned herself as well making sure her nightgown was carefully covering her. Knowing each other so long had left us able to be comfortable when we were alone. It wasn't anything new to see her in her nightgown. Obviously, I would never try anything with her, and she knew that. I wasn't the kind of man who would even consider it.

We both sat there staring at each other until I eventually broke the silence. "I'm not going to apologize, ya know."

"I know."

"Or say I was wrong."

"I know."

"Or say I won't do it again."

"I know."

I waited for a response. When it didn't come I asked a little confused, "Then why are you here?"

She sighed and slumped down a bit. It was a sign that she had dropped all her masks that she put up around the others. "I'm worried about you. It doesn't seem like something you would do. Can you explain to me what happened?"

Staring at my hands resting on the bed next to me, I thought back to earlier that night.

_"Hey, man," I called as I approached the leader. He turned and gave a nod in response. As I reached him, I stuck my hand in my pocket and got straight to the point."Ya know, I've been wondering. Is there any way I can come along tonight? It's been a while since I've got to go help you explore Tarturus. I've been itching for a good workout._"

_"Yeah. Sounds fine. I'll check with Fuuka though to make sure we're going tonight," he said before walking off._

_I smiled lightly to myself as I went back to my room to prepare._

_~X~_

_"Looks like there's a strong group of shadows up on the floor you will be entering on. Please be careful!" Fuuka told the leader. He nodded and looked around. _

_Feeling a bit smug that I knew I would get to go, I turned around, not even waiting to hear who he had chosen to accompany us._

_"I choose Yukari, Aigis, and Mitsuru to come with me."_

_I froze. Slowly turning to face him with a blank expression, I asked, "You're joking, right?"_

_He shook his head and opened his mouth to explain. But I didn't let him._

_"WHAT? AFTER ASKING YOU TODAY AND WAITING WEEKS FOR MY TURN, YOU REFUSE TO ALLOW ME TO GO?" I yelled as I stormed over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "YOU LYING BASTARD!"_

_My hand shot back in preparation for a punch, but someone grabbed it before I could bring it forward into his face. Whipping my head around, I saw Aigis' arm restraining me. I glared at her, but her response was to say, "I cannot allow you to harm him." in her emotionless voice._

_Knowing I wouldn't be able to break free of Aigis, I dropped the guy onto the floor causing Aigis to release me to attend to him, and, without looking at any of them, stormed towards the access point by the door._

_"I'll go and fight then while you all sit here and follow his orders! I'll become stronger than all of you!" I yelled before activating the device. _

I ended up fighting my way through countless levels, getting stronger with each battle. But it never let up. That want. That need for power. Eventually, I was able to drag myself to an access point and return to the bottom floor. I assumed everyone must have given up waiting for me to come back because the floor was empty. From there, I walked back to the dorm.

Now here we were.

"I can't expect you to understand. You always get to explore with them and fight battles, constantly getting stronger. I need to become more powerful, dammit!" I finally said, my voice rising with each word.

"Calm down, Akihiko," whispered Mitsuru. "You're going to wake everyone up."

Taking a deep breath to relax, it took me a few seconds to respond. "I know."

We sat there in silence once again, both avoiding the others eyes. All my fatigue had been wiped away by the intense feelings inside me, and I was now more alert than I had been all day. I knew I had to clear my head.

"I think I'm going to go for a run," I stated as I quickly stood up. Mitsuru looked up in shock, but after seeing that I needed it, nodded and went back to staring at the wall.

Grabbing a pair of shoes, I jammed them on as I walked out my bedroom door, down the stairs, and through the main door. Down the steps in a slight jog, I picked up my pace, hitting the ground running.

It was about 2 AM and the moon was out, making the leaves glow as the wind pushed them around. The wind was steady and cool against my soon overheated flesh, and the push-pull of my muscles soon calmed my racing mind.

Before I knew it, I had worked up a heavy sweat and gone all the way to the deserted Paulownia Mall. Or so I thought.

About to turn around and head back, something caught my eye as the moon reflected off of it's reflective side. Something I knew too well. It was the glint of a gun.

A gun aimed right at my head.

"So, it is one of the SEES members, come to play with us. How delightful," said the man holding the gun. Out of the corner of my eye, I could just barely see that he was the man we had met earlier who had claimed he was a member of Strega. He was the one holding the gun to my head. In front of me, the other man and an unfamiliar woman came into view.

"What did you find, Takaya?" said the man.

"Looks like a lost boy out for a run," he responded in his strange, teasing voice. "Hmm... I'm wondering. What should we do with him? Let him go? Kill him here?" he ran he gun down the back of my neck causing goose bumps to spring up. "Choices," he sighed.

"Just kill him," the man told him.

Takaya paused and thought about it. Eventually, he said, "You know, I'm feeling really nice. How about this? We let you go if you make a delivery for us. Easy, right?"

With the gun pressed against my head, I knew that this was my only choice. Not a choice I liked in any way at all, but I wasn't stupid enough to think I could win in a fight like this.

"Fine," I spat.

"Good! Jin, give him the package." Jin walked to me and handed me a briefcase. I gingerly grabbed the handle as if a live bomb were contained within it. "Inside is a special drug. It's used to increase strength by ten times. One of our clients ordered it for himself hoping to strengthen his persona. But we have other deliveries to make. More important deliveries that cannot be put aside to get this to him. You must bring it to this same place tomorrow. Leave it on the bench and return to your dorm. That's all. Oh, and if it is not delivered, I'll just have to return and finish what I started. Understood?"

I nodded sharply feeling the cool metal move up and down my neck.

"How wonderful. We'll be off then," he laughed as he disappeared into the dark from where he came. I just stood there, breathing heavily, utterly dumfounded. How had this night turned so upside down?

But thinking back to what he said, maybe it's not all that bad. _Strength enhancing drug for personas? Maybe this is what I need to finally show them all how strong I am! To get that last boost of power and become the strongest of the group! Luck must be on my side!_ I rejoiced joyfully within my head, totally forgetting about Strega and the delivery. I set off at a brisk run back to the dorm.

Arriving home, I quietly opened the front door and crept back to my room. Finding it empty, I quickly set to work securing my room from intrusions. The case was carefully set on my desk as I examined it. No lock, no key, no latches. It seemed to be an easy open. I grinned. What luck!

Slowly, I creeped the edges apart to peer inside. It was empty except for a small pill bottle at the bottom that read "Strength: Take one pill every day for a month to increase strength." Everything seemed to be just as they said, and I would have a month's supply! Now increasing my pace, I quickly popped open the cap and poured a pill into my open palm. Without water, I downed it in one gulp, eager to feel that rush of power that I got every time I defeated a shadow.

I stood there practically in tears at my good fortune, just waiting with baited breath for it to work. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Each second felt like an eternity. But finally, finally, it worked.

If only it hadn't.

The burning started first. I could feel it in my stomach, then my lungs, and finally my mouth. Grin fading fast, I realized with shock that I couldn't breath. My arms flailed outwards trying to find something to clear my airways as my legs propelled me to the door where I collapsed from lack of oxygen. Gasping and breathless screams tore through my room as I struggled to find help.

Just as my lungs felt they were going to burst and the darkness was taking over, I heard Mitsuru knock on the door.

"Are you alright?" she called.

But it was too late.

And thus, I died in the hunger of Greed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that really went away with me. Not how I planned it at all, but I was in a rush. I'm supposed to be doing my chores right now! But let me know what you think and which sin you want to see next! I won't be revealing who it will be for though! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**~Roses And Diamonds  
**


End file.
